I don't care
by vampiremermaid1234
Summary: Stefan turned his humanity off after Damon died and became the ripper again. Klaus keeps hearing about this vampire is destroying towns and making humans suspicious. Klaus tries to convince Stefan to turn his humanity switch back on. Klefan
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place sometime around 6x2 when Enzo killed Stefan's girlfriend. Some of the things from the 2nd season of The Originals is referenced but you should be able to understand the story if you don't watch it. I'll try to update as soon as possible but it might take longer because of school. I'll do my best though. I don't own Tvd or The Originals but it would totally be awesome if i did.**

Stefan somehow had ended up in New Orleans. He had turned his humanity off a couple of weeks ago. He had to get out of Mystic Falls. Everyone wanted him to turn back on his humanity and be the hero. Even Elena tried to get him too despite the fact that she wasn't dealing with Damon's death any better than he was either. She is such a hypocrite, Stefan thought to himself. Why did he always have to be the hero? Why wasn't he allowed to break and Elena was. He needed to get away from it all. He wasn't able to accept that Damon was gone for good without not caring at all. He tried to start his life over but even when he pretended to have a new life, all he thought about was that he was alone. His brother was dead and there was no way for him to come back. He never thought this could happen. They were supposed to be immortal right? Wasn't that the point of being a vampire? He didn't even care anymore. Everyone in his life always left him. It's easier to just not give a damn about it all.

He had turned into a ripper blood lust was so must worse though. He wasn't able to keep the switch off all the time so when he started to feel something he would find some human and drink until he didn't more he drank the more he was able to let go of any pain that was left. At first he would always hide the bodies but eventually just got careless with it all and left some of the ones he killed in a alley or a forset. If anyone found them he could just kill them too. He ran from Mystic Falls staying in a town or city until people started to notice all the deaths than he ran somewhere else leaving the problem for the people there. He kept running and eventually landed in New Orleans.

Stefan had been walking down the streets of the French Quarter looking for someone to feed from. It was late and not many people were out. He spotted someone near a alley, perfect place. He used his vampire speed to catch up to the person piercing his fangs into the person's neck. Stefan relized from the strange taste of blood in his mouth that he was not a human but a werewolf. It didn't really matter werewolf's had not even half the strength of a baby vampire. Stefan kept on drinking when he felt the werewolf push him off. Stefan was still stronger than him but the werewolf was a lot stronger than he had originally expected. The werewolf growled at him about to bite. Stefan snapped his neck before he got the chance. "What the hell?", Stefan said to himself. Werewolf's shouldn't be that strong. Something else was going on around here. He was about to get as far away from the town as possible when someone was running towards the alley.

She had long brown hair. Stefan looked at her again and saw that it was Hailey. He didn't know much about her expect that she betrayed Tyler for Klaus. He stared at her wondering how she could have ended up here. He hasn't heard from her since she helped killed Klaus's hybrids. She looked at the dead werewolf on the ground who was part of her pack. "What the hell did you do?", Hailey yelled at him. Stefan shrugged carelessly, "I was hungry but then your werewolf friend attacked me. Which means I'm still hungry. You should probably run." He flashed his fangs while the veins underneath his eyes turned black. Hailey flashed her eyes yellow and stick out her hybrid teeth. "I am going to freakin kill you!" She flashed towards Stefan and before he could see what was happening stuck her werewolf venom teeth into his neck. He yelled trying to push her off him but failing realizing that Hailey was stronger than him. She stuck her hand around his heart about to pull it out when someone flung her against the wall.

"What the hell Klaus!" She yelled. "I hear fighting in the middle of night and come here out of curiosity to find you and Stefan trying to kill each other." "He killed one of my pack!" Klaus looked down to acknowledge the dead werewolf lying on the ground. He had been hearing about the vampire who was tearing towns apart. He assumed it had to be Stefan and was going to go find him worried after hearing the vampires plans to kill him before he led them into his mess. His psychopathic family kept him distracted though. Part of him wanted to let Hailey finish him off and be done with this problem. He secretly cared for Stefan though. He couldn't let him die even when he wanted too. "You're not going to kill him Hailey." Stefan didn't think he even saw Hailey so pissed. "So you're just going to let him come into our town and kill my pack. I'm their leader! It's my responsibility to make sure they stay alive." She screamed pointing at the dead werewolf. "Leave Hailey before the rest of your pack joins this one." He stated. Hailey picked up the lifeless werewolf and left knowing she would either have to let it go or get her revenge later.

He looked back towards Stefan. "I see your humanity off. I knew you had to been the one all the vampires are talking about. The vampire who was leaving dead bodies for everyone to find." Stefan thought about trying to escape no longer in the mood to talk to anyone especially Klaus before but he needed Klaus's blood if he was ever going to survive through tomorrow. It was too late anyway as he felt his head slam against a wall and klaus's tightening grip around his neck. "Why are you here?" "Let me go and maybe I'll tell you." Klaus threw him towards the ground. "The witches and even the vampires want to kill you and you come here trying to fight with a hybrid. You flipped the switch Stefan not your common sense." "In all fairness I didn't know she was a hybrid and I know they are out to get me. Ones already tried to kill me and I stuck a stake through their heart. I highly doubt the list of people who want to kill me is even half of the people out to get you. So I'm not really getting your point." Klaus looked down at where Stefan was on the ground. He was worried about him even though he would never tell Stefan that. There was vampires and witches hunting him and if he wasn't careful he's going to get staked by one of them. Stefan meant everything to him. "You're going to get yourself killed or you're going to end up making it so vampires can't live anywhere without getting hunted by humans which would be rather inconvenient for them." "Looks like their problem, not mine so I don't really care."

Klaus was getting pissed at the sarcasm. Didn't Stefan get that he was trying to help him? He personally didn't care how many people Stefan killed but it wasn't a good time especially not in New Orleans. He knew something really bad had to happen to get Stefan to flip the switch. He knew how hard it was for Stefan to break. "Why did you turn it off?", Klaus said causally like they haven't just spent their time yelling at each other. "Damon died and the other side is gone which means Damon's gone for good. I didn't want to have to live with the pain. Klaus looked at Stefan watching his emotions try to crept back in thinking about his brother. Stefan face quickly changed back to having no emotion. Klaus knew about the other side collapsing but never knew Damon was over there. "Did you ask any of the witches or Bonnie about it?" "Bonnie's died when Damon did. I've gone to every witch coven that exists. Either they don't know or they don't want to help me." There had to be some spell or something. He seen more people cheat death than anything. "I know very powerful witches. I can see if they can help." Stefan almost felt hope for a second. He ignored it. He had to. If he let it back in and they couldn't find Damon… He couldn't go through that pain again. "It doesn't matter. I don't care about Damon anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

**I have finally posted chapter 2 :) Sorry it took so long but theres been a lot of tests at school lately. :( I might upload chapter 3 tomorrow depending on how much time I have. Please review btw and thanks to all the people who follow/favorited.**

Normally Klaus would enjoy humanity less Stefan. He loved the idea of his ripper best friend and him going through the country going to parties, feeding on everyone in sight, Not caring about a thing in the world. He missed his best friend but he knew that what Stefan was doing was going to end up destroying him one way or another. He had completely given into his blood lust and he was being too careless. He was using blood as a distraction towards Damon's death. The more blood he drank the easier it was to forget about his old life and all the pain it has caused him. The problem was he didn't actually care about the trails he was leaving behind and Klaus didn't have time to do it for him. New Orleans already filled with supernatural problems and now was not the time for Stefan to be tearing heads off. If Klaus just told Stefan to leave he would end up dead. He was a threat to vampires. No vampire is going to give up the chance to stake him when they get one. He needed to get Stefan to turn it back on. He didn't want to compel him to but there really wasn't too many options. He'd seen how hard it is for a vampire after they have turned their emotions back on. He didn't want Stefan to have to go through that knowing how many times he must have already in the past. Especially after all the people he had killed. Maybe if he could get him to turn it on by himself it wouldn't be as bad. "You need to flip the switch back Stefan. Now is not the time for ripper you to come out." He could see the annoyance and anger in Stefan's face the second he said it. "Since when do you care about me being a ripper. Weren't you the one who compelled away my humanity and forced me to go make hybrids with you just to save my brother." Klaus paused for a minute trying to think of how he was supposed to explain it to someone that just 2 years ago he was trying to persuade Stefan to do the opposite. "I'm trying to protect you. This is not the town you want to start a fight in and if you leave this town there's about a thousand vampires that will kill you whether you think you can out run them or not. They're older than you Stefan." Stefan looked back up with pure anger in his eyes." "I'm not going to turn it back on! I have nothing left. Don't all sudden act like you give a damn about me or my life?" Stefan went to finally get off the ground trying to attack Klaus but fell from dizziness from the bite. Klaus walked over biting his wrist. "Here." Stefan used the arm to pull himself up while he drank. The bite healed on his neck while he let go of Klaus's wrist, the veins under his eyes disappearing. Klaus snapped Stefan's neck, he needed to come up with a plan.

Stefan woke up on someone's couch. He looked around in the unfamiliar place, not seeing anyone. He felt his neck. The bite was gone. The memories flashed back to him of Klaus feeding him his blood and then snapping his neck. "Did you have a peaceful nap?" Klaus looked at him with innocent eyes. "Really the best you can do is snapping my neck?" Klaus ignored his question, "I assume your hungry. There's a bar in a town by here. We can feed there if you would like?" Stefan looked up in confusion, not buying it. "So less than 2 hours ago you wanted me to turn on my emotions and control my blood lust now you want to go feed on humans in a town full of vampire and werewolfs." "All the vampires live around here. I doubt they will be many where we're going. Are you going to come or stay here and here and desiccate?" Stefan followed Klaus out the door.

It was around 3 in the morning but there was still some people out from late night parties. Stefan and Klaus walked into the bar watching as a bunch of drunk people drowned themselves in more liquor. Stefan went right up to some young girl who looked like she was in college. "You're going to go outside, let me feed from you, and you're not going to scream. The girl walked with Stefan behind the building. Klaus followed watching Stefan do what he did best. The second they were out of sight of the sight, Stefan pierce his fangs into her neck and starting drinking. Klaus watched Stefan until joined eventually joining him realizing how little blood he drank in the last day. Between the two of them the girl soon ran out of blood and dropped to the floor. Stefan using his vampire speed left and soon reappeared back with two more people draining them both as fast he could. Stefan leaned against the wall after the 3rd girl fell to the ground. "You done?", Klaus questioned smiling. "For now.," Stefan smirked. "It's just like the 20s.", Klaus replied. "You know there is something I always wanted to tell you back then but I'm pretty sure Rebekah would have killed me shortly after." This caught Klaus's attention slightly, wondering what Stefan could tell him. "I always wished it was you instead of Rebekah. You were hotter than her and honestly just less annoying." Klaus stood there for a moment thinking about what this meant. Stefan wanted to be with him? He always believed his love was one sided which was part of the reason he never told Stefan. This was emotionless Stefan though. For all he knew when Stefan turned his emotions back on it could all be over. He was stuck in the moment though which is why he pulled Stefan into a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. :) Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to be quicker next time. Please review.**

Klaus pulled out of the kiss knowing that as much as he enjoyed this, it had to wait. He couldn't let himself fall in love not when he know it can't last. Stefan won't care about him once he had his humanity turned on. What was the point of letting himself fall in love when he knew Stefan hated him? Stefan starred into his eyes, "Tell me you didn't enjoy that." Klaus broke eye contact with the green eyed vampire, starring towards the wall next to them. "What's would be the point even if I did? You're going to hate me once you turn your humanity on anyway." Stefan smiled but it was obviously sarcastic. He was annoyed that Klaus would bother to bring it up again. "That wouldn't really matter. I told you I will never switch it back on." Stefan moved closer to Klaus ready to continue their making out but Klaus pushed Stefan off of him. "You can't keep it turned off forever. Eventually your emotions will come back even if its decades from now, the pain will be still be there. You need to turn it on now. Less lives that you will feel responsible for. I'll help you through it."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "How would you know about guilt Klaus? I've never seen you care, must less feel guilty about anything. Yet you seem to know exactly what its like with knowing you took people's life's away from them, having to live with that everyday of your life knowing there's someone who never got the chance to live because you stole that from them. You have no idea what kind of pain that is Klaus because you don't care about anyone unless its for your own personal selfish reasons. Stefan smiled at him watching as his eyes filled with anger. Klaus kept leaning against the wall ignoring Stefan's attempts at angering him. He had to ignore him to not rip Stefan's heart out of his bloody chest for talking to him of all people like that. It's just because he turned it off, Klaus reminded himself. They had to be something that would trigger Stefan's emotions. "You don't want to let it in because of Damon, despite the fact that you would have a better chance at finding him if you cared enough to try. Turning it off isn't going to make the pain go away love, it's just going reappear when you turn it back on along with everything else. The only difference is if you wait you'll lose the chance to save your brother." Stefan was doing everything he could to tune out the hybrid. He wasn't going to let Klaus manipulate him into turning it on. There was no way to find Damon. His brother was dead. He had no reason to turn it on. "There's no way for Damon to come back. If you're trying to use this as a trigger, It's not working. Let the humanity switch go or leave me the hell alone."

"Well, I happen to actually care about whether you live or die love, so no I'm not going to leave you alone until I know that you're not doing senseless things like trying to kill the population of an entire town. You're going to turn your humanity on one way or another way but it will happen whether it's your choice or not." They looked into each others eyes for a minute both almost searching for superiority over the other one. The realization of what Klaus had said was sinking into Stefan's head. He was going to compel him to turn it on. Stefan wasn't going to let him take his happiness away from him again. Not thinking out much of what he was doing he grabbed a branch off a tree and threw it into Klaus's stomach, making a run for it as far as he could. He knew Klaus could easily out run him but he could a least try to hide while he had the chance. He was somewhat near what looked like a bayou and hid in some trees. He was died. Klaus was probably going to kill him using the same wooden stake Stefan just used to throw at him. "You're the vampire Hailey said that you killed one of our pack." Stefan turned around to be hit by vervain water and the werewolf coming at him with stake. It was all so blurry until another figure came out of the dark ripping the werewolf's heart out. Klaus whispered into his ear quiet enough for only a vampire to hear, "There's werewolf's all around here waiting to tear you to pieces, you should probably think more before ditching me." Klaus ran off with full vampire speed leaving Stefan in the forest still waiting for his eyes to stop burning from the vervain. Stefan heard a werewolf in wolf form somewhere in the forest and took off to the compound using his vampire speed. He stopped running right after his first step into the compound. Rethinking the idea of running and hiding, he heard Klaus behind him.

"See you choose to not be pulled limb from limb apart by werewolfs. It must suck for them, not getting their revenge." "I think it might have been better there than spending another a minute here. Maybe I could solve all my problems and finally finish my original plan from 2 years ago to kill you. I'm sure you have the white oak stake hidden somewhere here. Right? I'm sure your siblings would help me find it considering that they all hate you." Klaus's veins under his eyes stuck out. "You must really have a death wish Stefan." "I rather die than have to live with those annoying human emotions. So I could care less if you wanted to kill me." Klaus was in front of Stefan in a milisecond holding him by his neck forcing Stefan to look him in the eye. "Good thing I'm not the type of person to let people have what they want. Turn it on Stefan."


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus regretted it the second he saw the sadness and emptiness fall into Stefan's eyes. Klaus released him from his grip as Stefan slide down to the floor. "No, no, no, no,…" Stefan kept repeating as he dropped onto the floor. Everything was coming back to him. He tried to fight the compulsion but it fought right back forcing him to feel everything. It was like his mind was being torn apart from all of he emotions.

First thing he felt anger at Klaus for forcing him to feel again then it just turned into pain and regret. He thought about how he had drained the life from so many people and regret and empathy filled his mind. He killed all those people. He couldn't even blame it on Klaus this time, it was all him. He was a monster. Then the realization of Damon leaving him forever caused all the other emotions to go away temporally but only left him with feeling pure darkness which seemed to be worse than everything combined. It was the same feeling that Stefan had felt when he stood in the real world watching as Damon never crossed the threshold from the other side but now it was worse because whatever hope of bringing him back was gone. "Stefan?" He heard Klaus's voice and looked up at the hybrid realizing that Klaus had been standing there the whole time. He didn't want to be seen falling apart like this especially by Klaus. He didn't want for him to watch him fall apart.

He ran upstairs with vampire speed past Klaus into one of the spare rooms and shut the door behind him breaking off the second half of the door knob and throwing it at some vase at the other side of the room. Stefan tried foucsing on his breathing before he tore the entire room apart. It wasn't exactly working though as he took one the small tables near him and threw it towards the wall watching it break into a million pieces. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to die. Everyone in his life is either dead or gone and he is responsible for the deaths of more people than he can count. He didn't have a reason to keep living his immortal life anymore. He needed his brother to be there to help him. He said he would be there to pull him out if he ever went over the edge but now Damon was gone forever. Even Damon's death was his fault. Damon would have never been on the other side in the first place if he wasn't trying to get Stefan out.

He sat in the conner of the room looking at the mess around the room. Every part of him felt like it was breaking into tiny pieces just like broken table he had recently threw. He had been through this twice, he probably should know how to handle flipping his humanity back on but for some reason it only was worse each time it happened. He used to focus his emotions on one feeling but this time there was nothing to focus on. There was no one to blame because it was all his fault. Tears started stinging his eyes for the first time in what was probably 100 years as he heard the door open and Klaus walked in.

"Please leave me alone.", Stefan begged. Klaus never thought he would see Stefan so broken apart. He looked vulnerable and lost. Most of the time that he had known Stefan he had been a heartless vampire even when he turned his humanity on he just got angry and wanted revenge but he never was really broken or a least never showed it. Now Stefan was sitting in the conner of the room tears running down his face looking like he was trapped in hell.

Klaus walked slightly closer to him. "I didn't want for you to have to go through this." Stefan's veins under his eyes stood out along with his fangs. "Get the hell out of here!" "You don't deserve to go through this alone love." Klaus walked next to Stefan sat on his knees across from him. "I deserve so much worse than this. Do those human lives that are gone because of me mean literally nothing to you?", Stefan yelled! "You're a vampire Stefan, it's your instinct to kill. It's how it was meant to be. That doesn't make it your fault.", Klaus said, as he wiped away the tears from below Stefan's red eyes. "I still killed them. They were living people! They had emotions and lives and now they're died, just like my brother!"

"Klaus looked into Stefan's hopeless eyes. He had to say something to fix this. Maybe he could ask Davina if she could find Damon and bring him back. It was worth a chance if it meant he could give Stefan hope again. "We can still try and find Damon. The witches are much more powerful than you would think." Stefan looked up processing what he just heard. There was chance even, if he wasn't sure if he should believe Klaus, there was still a chance. "The other side is gone though how can we pull someone out of what ever comes after?" "Maybe they went somewhere else. Bonnie had many witch ancestors, its possible they protected her and Damon. I know a witch that could find out."

Stefan nodded while climbing out of his sitting position along with Klaus standing up next to him. "We should hurry incase there is a time limit on what ever the witches could have done.", Stefan said as he followed Klaus towards the door. He didn't allow himself to think about anything but Damon. He needed to know that his brother was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally have updated :) Sorry it's been so freakin long but I was really busy over the summer and I've been getting so much homework in school. :( I thought about not finishing this story because it's been so long but I really wanted to write the rest of it so I'm going to continue with it. Hopefully my classes will stop giving me stupid homework so I can have more free time to write lol. Btw to people reading my other fic Spells, I'm going to try to update by next Sunday. Please review :)**

Stefan and Klaus walked in to the witch cemetery together. Klaus had explained Kol's recent body change and his relationship with Divina. Stefan wasn't exactly delighted with asking the original sibling that he had helped kill or any of his friends for help, but Kol might be the only witch who could or would help them, or a least help him with Klaus's on his side.

Klaus walked farther into the cemetery, trying to find the two. Divina recently had spent most of her time with Kol in here and Klaus had assumed they would be in here now. "Divina? Kol?", Klaus yelled while walking through the cemetery. Stefan followed closely behind observing the witch's graves that surrounded the place. A cemetery was the last place he wanted to be after the last few days. All it did was remind him of everyone he had killed and his brother's death.

Kol walked from behind one of the walls looking at Klaus and Stefan. "Oh look, it's Elena boyfriend or is it her ex boyfriend…?" Kol paused for a minute for the point of annoyance before going back to taunting Stefan. "Is Jeremy still in Mystic falls? Perhaps I should visit him. Tell him I'm alive when you go back to Mystic Falls, ok mate? You may also want to mention the part where I cut his arms off and find a bunch of vampires to slowly tear him apart." Stefan looked at his feet before sarcastically smirking. He was not in the mood to be reacquainted with Kol. "I don't think your much of a challenge for Jeremy now that you're in a mortal body. I never could imagine you as a human, being able to be so easily taken down by a vampire." Stefan showed his fangs in an attempt to scare Kol.

"As my brother probably already let you know, I am also a witch and a rather powerful one, mate. I could and probably will end up killing you." Kol turned towards Klaus, who was slightly amused as he watched his little brother and Stefan go on auguring. A least if they got it over with now he wouldn't have to hear it later. "Why is Stefan here? I thought you hated him. Why are you even here?", Kol asked. "I need you and Davina to find someway to resurrect someone from the dead.", Klaus stated. "And how do you expect me to do that? I'm assuming you weren't completely oblivious when the dimension of the other side got sucked into a giant hole." "Yet here you are along with Finn, our mother, and our father.", Klaus argued. "Mother got us all right before the other side disappeared. It would be impossible to have done that now. Who is this person you want to raise anyway?"

"I want you to find a way to bring the other Salvatore brother back to our plane of existence. They are alive because of loopholes Kol. I'm sure you and the teenage witch can figure out another one." Kol stared at Klaus. He wanted him to raise Damon out of all people. "There is no loophole, the other side is gone which means when vampires die, they go to the same place humans go when they die. I couldn't tell you what that place is, much less how to get someone out of the bloody place. I wouldn't use that chance to save Damon anyways. The cocky idiot is part of the reason of why I died. Is that why Stefan is here? You're trying to help the annoying Mystic Falls gang again? I would have a least thought you would have killed them after they cause my death." Kol was glancing at Stefan who decided to let the argument play out without him. Kol was saying the exact same thing every other witch that Stefan had gone too said except Kol was even more opposed to the idea than the rest of the witches.

"It's just Stefan who is here. He and Damon didn't kill you and you said you would do any spells that I needed which leaves you out of excuses. Damon died at the same time as Bonnie who had dead witch family on the other side. If that family protected Bonnie and Damon went along with her then there would be a way to do the resurrection spell." Kol snapped out of his eye contact with Stefan to make a comeback at his brother. He didn't have any reason to help Damon and neither did Klaus. He couldn't figure out why he would even be with Stefan in the first place. "Damon is better in wherever he went too and the rest of them should join him. You should have made sure of that." Stefan rolled his eyes. The idea was falling apart. He should have known it would.

Klaus was considering asking ignoring Kol and asking Divina later but knowing Kol, he would talk her into hating him again. "It's one spell Kol. It appears that you like being a witch more than a vampire so I would think you wouldn't care that you died. I made it so you wouldn't be a servant to our mother and could help defeat her. In return you're on my team and I am asking for your help." Kol looked around for a second deciding what to do. Divina was probably wondering where he was. He had left his dark object playhouse after hearing Klaus in hopes to keep his brother out of where they were. "I'll look for something in Divina's and our mother's grimoire to see if there is a world that they could have placed Bonnie and Damon in. I'll tell you when Divina and I find something."

Klaus accepted that answer as Kol left them and they walked back to the compound. "Will he actually look?", Stefan questioned. "I would assume so. We can look through my mother's grimoire later if he doesn't find anything." Stefan nodded and no one said anything for several minutes. Stefan was looking back on what had happened with his emotions off. He had torn apart entire cities by the way he had feed. He remembered going from person to person tearing them to bits and pieces. He had turned it off but he still felt the pain of everything. The only way he didn't is when he feed which was the reason for the all the deaths he was responsible for.

It wasn't right that those people died to stop his pain. He would just have to add them to the never ending list of people he had drained of blood. After all his ripper killing sprees, he would sometimes wonder if it was worth his immortally. Why does he get to live at the expense of a list of people that never stopped growing? Every time he would use the excuse that he wouldn't kill anyone anymore so it wouldn't make it difference if he lived or not but he seem to never be able to keep that promise to himself. He shouldn't be alive after what he had done. People had been called monsters for doing way less than he had done. He needed to be alive though, to make sure that Damon could enjoy the happiness he had finally gotten, the happiness that Stefan had stole from him when they first turned. Stefan started to look around the bayou at the trees they were passing, leaving his thoughts.

Klaus was in his own train of thoughts about what had gone on between him and Stefan the past several days. Neither had brought up the kiss and although he wasn't sure if Stefan would be open to talking about it with every thing that was going on, he was curious if it did mean anything to Stefan. Klaus decided to ask the question rather simply. "Why did you kiss me when you didn't have your humanity on?" Stefan who now realized that he had completely forgotten about when Klaus and him were behind the building was slightly embrassed. He thought about why he did it and their past together. In the 20's, he was certain they would end up in a relationship. They never wanted to leave each other's side until Mikeal came for Klaus. Stefan still would have stayed with him if Klaus had allowed it.

Then things changed and their relationship went to Stefan only being around Klaus because he had no choice. He couldn't be with him then, he wasn't going let Klaus win after forcing him to leave Damon and Elena. Although even during his revenge plot against Klaus, he never really hated Klaus. He couldn't have after getting those memories back. He knew Klaus still cared about him back then. That's why he would never let him die no matter what Stefan did.

He was still surprised about Klaus compelling him to turn back on his humanity. Looking back, Stefan would have expected Klaus to kill him if he even payed attention to him at all or maybe just had gone and possibly join ed him. Klaus was currently the only one of his friends who cared about what this was doing to him, unlike the rest of his friends that drove him to leaving in the first place. This alone made Stefan want to forgive all the reasons that he had been mad at Klaus for. They all had done terrible things to each other. Stefan looked at Klaus who was waiting for Stefan's responsible. He didn't really have one. Stefan guessed it was because he didn't care just like he didn't in the 20's. He didn't care enough to hold onto the reasons why he hated Klaus or the reasons why their relationship was wrong. He didn't really want to word it like that to Klaus though.

"I wanted to have what we could have had in the 20's and I didn't care enough to think about it.", Stefan finally said sorta regretting the wording of last part. Klaus would probably never speak to him again. They keep walking towards the compound while Klaus pondered Stefan's reply. "Think about what exactly?"

"I didn't think about why we shouldn't kiss, wasn't worried about what you would say or why I used to hate you.",Stefan answered. "So you did want to kiss me?" Stefan looked at the original vampire next to him while he walked through the grass. "Yes.", Stefan said quickly. "Does that mean that only the ripper likes me?",Klaus questioned. "I thought you only liked me when I was tearing off people's heads.", Stefan replied with a little laugh. "I did change you back to normal or a least your normal even though it is completely boring."

"We never finished that kiss.", Stefan said quietly. "We did not, love.",Klaus smirked while looking at Stefan. They were arriving at the compound when Klaus pushed Stefan into one of the walls and kissed him down the side of his neck. Stefan grabbed onto Klaus pulling him closer to him against the wall. They heard the footsteps of someone coming and they were in Klaus's bedroom in less than a second. Stefan pulled Klaus on top of him onto the bed while tearing both of their clothes off. Klaus pierced his fangs into Stefan's neck before going back to kissing him.


	6. Chapter 6

Stefan woke up in Klaus's bed, realizing that the hybrid wasn't next to him. He went to check his phone next to him when Klaus walked in. "Where did you go?", Stefan asked as he put down his phone back on the nightstand and leaned against the backboard of the bed, waiting for Klaus to join him. He was way too tired to get up yet. "I didn't have any blood bags so I had to go and steal them from one of the hospitals. You haven't fed since you turned your humanity back on." He joined Stefan on the bed carrying three blood bags for them.

The veins underneath Stefan's eyes started to show at the sight of blood. He had forgotten to drink the last few days, maybe the result of his subconscious trying to avoid it. He didn't want to drink blood since the last ripper bender and the sight of blood bags just made him extremely anxious inside. If he wasn't a vampire, he was pretty sure he'd puke. Stefan turned his head away to hide his reaction to the blood from Klaus while he tried to control his body's vampire instinct to blood.

He still had a little of Klaus's blood in him from the night before and he guessed that he could still last a couple of more days without needing to feed. He didn't want to feed yet although he knew Klaus would probably disagree with his reasoning. He didn't even want animal blood anymore. He hated himself for how strongly he craved the blood and he was desperately trying to avoid having to drink it again even if he knew it was only a matter of time.

"I'm fine. I drank some of your blood last night." Stefan said while still avoiding eye contact. He was trying to keep his fangs from tearing out of his gums. "You need human blood and mine hardly counts. It's not killing anyone, Stefan." Stefan's eyes had mostly gone back to normal but they were still slightly darkened as he looked slightly more at Klaus but still kept his eyes off the blood. "I don't want it.", Stefan said more annoyed and perhaps angry than he intended to be. Klaus watched as Stefan kept trying to fight his instincts. He knew how hungry Stefan had to be. "Please love, you need to drink it." Klaus stared into Stefan's eyes, silently begging him to a least drink some of it. He didn't want him to starve.

Stefan's head began to hurt. The smell of the blood was taking over and he was slowing losing control. He was extremely hungry despite trying to fight it. He needed to get away from the strong smell of it. "Get it the hell away from me!" Stefan yelled as he hoped that Klaus would leave him alone. He couldn't fight it any longer, and before Klaus could even reply or even do what Stefan had asked, Stefan had sunk his teeth into one of the blood bags, nearly tearing it apart to empty the blood pouring out of it. He quickly tore into the second one, finishing it off even faster than the first one. Klaus observed his lover as the last empty blood bag fell out of Stefan's hand onto the bed. Stefan looked at him for a second with regret. A second later he had vamp speed out of the room and out of Klaus's sight.

Stefan didn't really know where he was going, especially with his lack of knowledge of the city, but he needed to be away from there. The taste of blood was still stuck in his mouth. He hated that he couldn't control it. He didn't want to feed yet he still did, and he probably still would have if they were people. When he was hungry nothing else mattered anymore. Every thought of his had to be controlled by hunger in some way. He was pissed at Klaus for showing him the damn blood in the first place. He knew perfectly well what blood did to him. Stefan had said to get the stupid thing away from him. It wasn't his fault Klaus never gave him a chance to make his own decisions.

Klaus stood by the bedroom window, looking out over the city. He had decided to wait a little bit before going to find Stefan. He knew Stefan was mad at him again. It's not like he had asked Stefan to feed off somebody, it was just a blood bag. He was worried about him. Klaus knew that he had been avoiding feeding and he was getting weaker because of it. Vampires aren't supposed to go more than a day without feeding, Stefan had gone three. What did Stefan expect him to do?

He decided to see if Hope was still asleep with Hayley and then a least call his sorta boyfriend. He assumed Stefan must had just took a walk or something but he was still nervous that the wolfs might go after him again. Hayley still wasn't barely speaking to him after he had saved Stefan's ass several days ago. He walked into Hope's room, she was still sleeping. Hayley was playing on her laptop while she sat in a chair by Hope's crib. Klaus guessed she was still waiting for their daughter to wake up.

"Any particular reason, the vampire who killed my friend is sleeping in our house?", Hayley stared at him with a death glare. She must have had seen Stefan come in with him the night before. Klaus shrugged, "He's staying here for a while. No need to be jealous." Hayley put her laptop by her and stood up. She stared to yell but then slightly lowered her voice remembering the sleeping baby next to them. "Do you really think that this is good for Hope? Every vampire in the world knows him as the ripper who kills everyone in sight! What do you think is going to happen when he kills someone else in the quarter and it starts a war? Hope is not going to grow up with that!" "He's staying Hayley. He won't kill anyone." Hayley rolled her eyes at him. "He didn't seem to care when he killed the last time. Why are you even in here anyway?"

"I'm going to go out for a little bit. I just wanted to make sure you were here when Hope woke up.", Klaus replied ignoring the first part of her sentence. "Yes, I can easily take care of Hope without you. So you can go spend time with your new homicidal boyfriend who's going to ruin everything." Klaus left deciding not to spend his morning arguing with Hayley. He was sick of everyone yelling at him. He decided to try to call Stefan considering that he had no idea where he went.

Stefan stopped by a bench near the side walk. He was still starving which just made him more annoyed. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, it had to be Klaus. He waited a minute deciding whether or not, he wanted to pick up. He finally decided to and pulled the phone out of his pocket. "What do you want?", Stefan said into the cellphone. "Where are you?, Klaus replied with his own question. "Not exactly sure. Doesn't really matter because I wouldn't tell you anyways.", Stefan hanged up and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

He started walking down the side walk. He was still extremely hungry and the blood he had just tasted only made it worse. He started walking slightly faster as he looked at all the people. Every part of him wanted to tear them all to pieces. He was about to vamp speed out of there when a girl walked in front of him. She was human and looked like she just aged past her high school years. "I know you're hungry.", the brown haired girl whispered as she pulled out a knife and slit her own throat, leaving blood gushing out of it. He wanted to run somewhere else but he couldn't. All his body would let him do is stare at the gushing blood that was spilling from the girl's wound.

She started to faint and Stefan grabbed her last minute and released his fangs into her neck. Something always took over when he feed, he knew what he was doing but he wasn't able to stop even if he wanted to. Everything he ever felt during those moments was taken over by the taste of blood. He couldn't think about when to stop, or to only feed off of one person, everything his mind was telling him to do was always ignored. The girl dropped to Stefan's feet, drained of blood. People on the streets started to look towards him and the girl he had just killed.

Stefan started to panic and went after the few people that were on the street that had saw what he had done. He knew he could had just compelled them but he was still lost in his bloodlust and the only thing he cared about was tearing each and every one of them apart. A few of them he had snapped there necks because they were running off, the rest he had drain them of blood. Eventually everyone around him were laying dead, some in a pool of their own blood. Stefan had left his predator mood and started to look around him at the mess, horrified at himself.

It was a uncrowded street so no new people had come through yet, but he assumed the street would quickly draw attention. Part of him considered running again, just like he had done for the past several months. What would that do though? It's not like he didn't deserve anything that could happen to him if he stayed. Why leave someone else with his problem? He walked over to the girl that he had killed first. He stared at her for a minute, she was so young. He sat on his knees next to the dead girl, realizing how bad she looked. Her head was separated from her body along with one of her arms. Stefan went to touch the girls detached head, his hand started shaking as he touched her cold forehead. Tears started slowly running down Stefan's face as he tried desperately to reattach the head to what was left of her body. "I'm so sorry." He whispered to her as he sat her up against the wall still trying to balance her head. His hands just got more shakier making it impossible to do anything with them. "I didn't want to become this." Stefan's voice cracked as he spoke. He started to brush the girl's hair back with his hand, reveling her face which was quickly becoming more of a pale grey color.

Klaus was walking down the streets that surrounded the city, searching for wherever Stefan had gone off to. He quickly picked up the scent of blood coming from on the streets. "Stefan?", he yelled as he came onto the street surrounded by dead bodies. Crap, he thought to himself, this will get around the city quick and then he would have the locals to deal with. Klaus looked around at the mess that the younger vampire had made. What the hell did Stefan do? He walked down the road, seeing slaughtered bodies surrounding him until he finally reached Stefan sitting on the sidewalk next to a pale girl he must had killed along with the rest of them. Stefan's whole body was shaking while he stared at the girl, trying to make her appear like she had looked originally before he had gotten to her. "Stefan, we need to leave.", He said quietly, knowing that the other vampire could still hear him.

Stefan looked up at Klaus and then back to the girl. He didn't reply but had started crying while starting to look around at all the dead bodies. Klaus knew it was only a short amount of time before either a human or another vampire came over there and found all of this and then probably tried to kill them. He would have to find a way to make it blow over with the residents of the town later but there was nothing he could do now except get him and Stefan out of there before someone saw. He started to grab Stefan's arm lightly, trying not to make Stefan's current state worse.

"I killed all of them.", Stefan tried to say even though his voice was slightly cracking. "It doesn't matter if we run, they will still find the dead bodies." "They won't know what happened though. I'l take care of this later but we need to leave now love." Klaus started practically pulling Stefan off of the dead girl and the ground beneath them. "I can't just leave them.", Stefan said as he tried to push Klaus's hands off of him. Klaus heard footsteps now from a street right next to theirs and quickly grabbed Stefan and vamp speed out of there before anyone knew that they were there.


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus didn't stop until they were in his living room when he finally let go of Stefan. He could hear his phone vibrating in his pocket, it had to be Cami. She probably just walked into the massacre mess that they had just fled from. He decided ignored it, he could talk to her later. "No.", Stefan said as he looked around at where he was, "I have to go fix this," he said quietly but still sounding determined. "You're not leaving, Stefan", Klaus responded sounding equally determined. He moved in front of Stefan who suddenly got angry, "This is the problem Klaus! You don't let me make my own decisions. None of this would have happened if you didn't force me to drink the fucking blood in the first place. I don't need you to make choices for me! I should be responsible for my own actions."

"If I didn't give the blood, you would have avoided it and then eventually you would have been too weak to do anything. The problem is that you make stupid decisions, while trying to punish yourself for things that were out of your control." Stefan stepped closer to Klaus, looking at him with complete anger in his eyes. "There are still my choices whether you agree with them or not Klaus. Now get the hell out of my way." Stefan took pushed Klaus away from him when his head suddenly collided into the wall behind him. He felt Klaus's hand tighten around his neck. He supposed he should have seen this coming, if anything Klaus was known for his short temper. And for being a controlling dick, Stefan added to himself.

"I have done nothing but fix every mess that you caused. I finally got this town safe for my daughter and yet you manage to keep destroying it. Now I have to go fix another one of your wonderful choices to keep this town from going into a bloody war. I have done nothing but try to help you." Klaus's eyes started to dilate as he spoke, looking into Stefan's eyes, "You're going to stay here and you are not to leave until I return."

Stefan's mind went blank for a second while he stared into Klaus's eyes. That was the weird thing about compulsion, even when it was vampires who were being compelled, they couldn't think of anything at that moment. There's no thought of how they feel about it or even panic, every thought in their mind can only think of what the person compelling them is saying to them and their commands. It was the only thing that caused the mind to completely focus. By the time Stefan's mind had snapped out of it, Klaus was gone and Stefan was left there.

Stefan leaned his head against the wall. He was now stuck here while Klaus went to try to convince a bunch of people to ignore that there was a giant massacre committed by a vampire… Or he'd just end up murdering anyone he thought to be a danger, and all because Stefan couldn't control himself. He couldn't even blame Klaus for compelling him, all he has been doing was messing up things.

He had never even thought about Klaus's baby, he didn't really even know Klaus had a baby in the first place. He remembered Tyler talking about Hayley being knocked up, but he never really thought about it after that. Klaus never told him about it of course. He wondered where Hayley even was. He hadn't seen her since she tried to kill him, although he hasn't been really looking. Maybe she was avoiding him. Klaus and Hayley were probably living the perfect life (or as perfect as a life as a vampire hybrid can be) with their baby before he came. He couldn't imagine what that would be like for Klaus, to have a child. He admits, it was hard to picture Klaus as a father but Stefan could tell just by earlier that he really cared about her. He must have been making Klaus's life a hell ever since his arrival. Klaus has a newborn baby to take care of and he had been making Klaus fix his problems for him while he goes out and destroys the town. He was pretty sure that alone made him the worst boyfriend ever.

He went over to the couch and sat down. He wasn't allowed to leave for probably the next several hours. Maybe Divina had finally found something that could bring his brother back from wherever he is. Then a least he would have had a purpose here besides ruining everything. He went over to the fridge and took one of Klaus's beers, taking a swing from it before walking back towards the couch. It's not like he could do anything about it now, Divina wasn't likely to come by here, he wasn't exactly sure where Kol was, and he knew Klaus wasn't going to let him get what he deserved for killing half the neighborhood so there was little for him to do.

He didn't want to have to think right now. His life was a mess, he was even more of killer than he once was, and he was destroying his boyfriend's town. He just didn't want to deal with it. Part of him wanted to just leave here, but he so close to finding Damon. If he could just save him, he wouldn't care anymore. He could leave everyone alone after that; he just had to make sure Damon was safe. He owed his brother that. He grabbed a couple of more beers, put them on the living room table and turned on the tv. Of course the first thing that had to pop up had to be the bloody massacre on the news so he quickly changed the channel to some stupid cartoon that he couldn't even give an excuse to why he was watching. A least it helped him escape from the current disaster that was his life.


End file.
